digital_monster_pediafandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Bijuumon
The Celestial Bijuumon are the group of Digimon Created by Kaedemon to protect the Digital World from Lucemon (Frontier). Founders Fan:Kaedemon A Mythical Angel Like Samurai Digimon derived from the Mythical Susanoo and Kaede from Last Blade Series. It was a Older Brother of the Yurimon. It protects the Secret Treasures of the Digital World and it's Younger Sister from Juubimon. Attribute Vaccine Family Yurimon (Younger Sister) Type Human Level Utlimate Next Forms Harutomon Special Attacks Eden's Thunder (Matane no Tsurugi): Uses the Thunder by a Big Clapping Hand to Separate the Data of the Digital World from Lucemon (Frontier). Eden's Barrier (Ame no Kurakumo): Summons the Mythical Sword and Uses it Cut opponents in half and Protects any Digimon who have been innocent. Bijuumon ;Gundamon The Mythical Mobile Armored Serpentine Dragon Digimon Derived from the Mythical Yamata no Orochi and the Devil Gundam from G Gundam Series. It is a Evil Guardian that Enslaves any Digimon (creature) in the Digital World and was Ancient Enemy of Yurimon and Ophanimon (Frontier). It has 7 Gundam Heads and one Biologial Head in the Middle. When the Opponent takes out the Gundam Head, It grows back. Type ''' Dramon-type Dark Dragon '''Level Mega Prior Forms Orochimon (The Bijuumon) Special Attacks'' Inferno Blast (Chocolate Breath): Breathes Chocolate Flames to make any Opponent weaker and takes the form of the Chocolate Lazer Beam and the Chocolate Flamethrower. Heavenly Iorn Blade (Ame no Murakumo): Makes the Tip of the Tail sharp as the Sword to cut the Opponent in Half and Separates the DigiDestined from the D-Tector. Reverse Digivolve (Masamune no Tsurugi): Uses it's Tail to Turn any Digimon into their Rookie forms. ;Kuramamon' A Mythical Bijuu Digimon that was Derived from the Nine Tailed Fox in Naruto Series. It carries the 2 Sets of Bells around it's Neck. This Digimon brings Chaos and Destruction to the Digital World and the Real World and was one of the Bijuumon. '''Type ' Beast Level Ultimate Prior Forms Kyubimon (Tamers) Kyubimon Special Attacks Inferno Dragon Blast (Dragon Beast Ball): Turns the Packs of Fractal Codes into a Charged Particle Ball and Blasts at any Opponent. It takes the form of the Rasengan. Fiery Serpent Flame (Jamata no Orochi): Uses the 9 Dragon Fire Balls to Destroy everything in it's Path in the Real World and the Digital World. It takes the form of the Yamata no Orochi with its 9 Heads and 8 Tails attached to 1 Body. Persiamon An Animal Digimon that represents the Two-Tailed Cat (ニ尾, Nibi). She loves to be showy and has a sly personality, and her specialty is using her charmingly sparkling eyes and the jewels worn all over its body to bewitch the opponent, allowing her to pull their strings as it desires. Generally, if one becomes the victim of Persiamon's glamour, they are completely eviscerated. Although she excels in nimbleness with her lithel movements, she is also powerful despite her appearance, and the claws on both of her hands are sharp enough to cut through solid rock. Attacks * Helter Skelter:: Beguiles the opponent with the bewitching charms of its belly dance. * Vampire Wave: Gets close to the opponent while dancing, then sucks out all the blood in their body, down to the last drop. DigiXros Forms Juubimon